


The Self-Complex

by Quibblet



Category: Original Work
Genre: A hive where male bees are equal to female bees, Bees as villains, Bugs & Insects, Bumbling Protagonist, Cousins as twins, Danger, Dating preference theory, Diverted killing, F/M, Family, Fear, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Interpecies attraction, Male and female counterparts, Narcissism, Occupation, One-Sided Attraction, Oppression, Possessive Behavior, Referenced Kidnapping, Spider villain's lair, Spiders as villains, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibblet/pseuds/Quibblet
Summary: A ladybug named Anne is feeling down after an injury and a honey bee invasion, where one of their drone officers becomes infatuated with her. Her cousin comes to cheer her up. Meanwhile, an unknown danger lurks within the garden.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over eleven years ago, but I'm finally shelling it out after surviving several hard/flash drive transfers. I thought of a story about anthropomorphic insects, partly inspired by "A Bug's Life" and "Maya The Bee" series (the classic version). This was unfinished work and I don't know if I'll ever complete it, due to outside life circumstances. But I thought I'd share it anyways :)

  


  


  


  


  


Yukon, a pill bug, gritted her teeth and tried to concentrate on her study of grape fermentation, while Lexie, a perky ladybug, was humming happily away in the kitchen. The former wondered how her friend could just be so oblivious to what happened several hours ago. 

"Lexie, can you be a little more quiet?" Yukon demanded.

Lexie was still humming, while she poured dried apple and grape bits into a stone bowl.

"Lower your mouth!"

Lexie paused. "Oh, Yukon, why do you always have to get the grouchies in the morning?"

"Just keep it down. I'm trying to complete my notes here."

"Notes, notes, notes! Don't you ever oggle at something else??"

"Better than what you oggle at."

"I'd die from boredom with what you're doing! I mean really, who in their right mind would--" CRIIK!! At that moment, the cupboard door she was opening broke off its hinges. Lexie let out a squeak, and almost fell over. Yukon blinked, before putting her face in her hands.

"Hey, I thought Pinto fixed this thing!" Lexie protested. 

"This is the fourth time he's fixed it," Yukon said, sullen. "Wonder if we're getting ripped off."

Lexie didn't quite hear her. "Hmmm... must be old bark. Ah well, we can call Pinto later about it! La-de-da-daaa...." Lexie starting humming again. Yukon wanted to squeeze her throat. Lexie then grabbed the bowl of fruit off the countertop, and waddled over to the living room, where a sleepy-eyed Anne was sitting on the couch. 

One of her feet was resting on a small mushroom, wrapped in a gauze cast. Lexie handed her the bowl, and tilted her head. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Tired..."

"What?? After five hours of sleep?"

Anne nodded, as she helped herself to the fruit bits. 

"Maybe it's because of your broken foot." Lexie frowned in thought, before straightening up. "You know, I still feel bad about what happened the other day. I mean....sure, I have a problem with touching things, but honestly, I didn't know that fruit maker thingy was going to move!"

Anne shuddered as she recalled the accident. Lily, a ant inventor, had been showing off her latest contraption to Anne and Lexie. It looked like an oversized wood furnace, constructed from limestone bits, bamboo, and match sticks culled from the Gaughan's garage. It was suppose to be a fruit sandwich maker and was also mobile, with two heavy stone wheels in the front and back.

It had been processing the fruit when Lexie, out of curiosity, pulled another lever. Suddenly, the contraption moved forward and ran over Anne's foot. One of the wheels got stuck, crushing her small exobones, while Lexie didn't help matters by flipping out into hysteria. Luckily, Lily had managed to find the reverse control to maneuver the wheel off before it could do further damage.

Snapping out her reverie, Anne didn't realize that Lexie was still gabbing away. "...and so, I have a problem, you have a problem, BUT Yukon also has a problem! But then our problems lead to this! Soooooo, in light of your sympathetic ordeal..." She grinned. "You don't have to cook dinner today!"

Anne gave her a flat look.

"Well, aren't you happy?" Lexie asked, excited.

"How could she cook dinner?! She can't even walk!" Yukon retorted from the doorway. "And no, she's not happy because of the obvious reason!"

"Oh? What's that?"

Yukon sighed. "Nevermind. My mind is too delicate right now to deal with your latest bout of stupidity." 

Just then, there came a knock at the door. Lexie rushed over to open it. "Yeeesss---" she paused, coming face to face with a demure, male ladybug.

"Hello," he greeted amiably. 

Lexie broke out her stunned silence."You know, you look familiar..." Her eyes widened. "Heyyy, aren't you the guy I met at Dib's Club the other night? The one who was choking on the baby Tequila worm?"

"Um, no..."

Lexie frowned. "Ah, too bad. But why do I get the feeling that I know you?"

"Lexie, it's me. Rafael."

Lexie was aghast. "Rafael?! Hey, it's been a long time!" She swooped him up in a hug. "I forgot how much you look like Anne! Come on in!"

"I hope I wasn't disturbing any of you," Rafael said, as he stepped inside their shady dwelling. 

"Oh no, we were just having lunch!"

"Hey Rafael, long time no see!" Yukon greeted.

"Hi, Yukon." Rafael waved at her, before glancing down at Anne on the couch.

"Rafael!" Anne beamed.

Automatically she got up to hug him, but forgot about her injured foot; she hissed in a breath, cringing in pain and then looked up to him, slightly embarrassed. Rafael was taken aback by her predicament. But after a second, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. 

"Hey cousin," he soothed. "It's been awhile." He pulled away from her, now concerned. "What happened to you?"

Anne looked at her foot. "Eh, it's a long story. Can you stay for awhile?"

"Sure."

Like Anne, Rafael had wavy dark hair and dark brown eyes, with a similar pert nose and leveled cheekbones. Even his mannerisms were the same as hers. In many ways, he was a male version of Anne. He sat beside her and listened as she recounted the disastrous events leading up to the injury. Afterwards, Yukon served him some lunch. 

Later, when he excused himself to the bathroom, Lexie came up to Anne. "You know, now that I think about it, Rafael ain't that bad looking. But I don't think he's my type."

"Why not?" Anne asked.

"Well, every time I'd be cuddling with him, I'll keep seeing your face! You both look so alike, and really, that's--ewww! No, no." Lexie then walked off before Anne could say anything.

  


  


  


  


* * *

  


  


  


Flight Officer Max and his cronies were at it again. Yes, it was good day indeed to impose the latest rule on the hapless bug residents. This time the notorious Queen Madhu had issued a food tax increase on local businesses, residents, and even the poor. When would it ever stop?

Max, along with his trusted partner, Tripe, stood smirking at a disgruntled centipede family. 

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Kohna, the father, protested outside his fruit business. "The Centipede Union will hear about this outrageous food tax you've been forcing down our throats!"

"Yeah!" his bold little daughter, Iona, spat.

"Ungrateful, are we?" Max replied haughtily. "You're lucky I don't haul you in for your insolence toward the Queen. It's the law, after all."

"Law?!" Kohna cried. "Your stupid, greedy hive came and invaded our garden! You have no right going around and enforcing your goddamn tyranny on us!"

"That isn't your concern, centipede," Tripe retorted. "What is is obeying the Queen's tax edict." He smiled unpleasantly. "Or lose your home. It's that simple."

With that, the bee officer turned around and began walking back to the awaiting drone unit. Max stayed a moment longer to savor the centipedes' defeated looks, before turning to follow his friend. 

"Aren't they ashamed?" Kohna's wife, Junta, asked. "Shouldn't they be pollinating the flowers and trees like other bees do? Not taking over a garden?"

"They're mad," Kohna replied.

Just then, Iona picked up a large gooseberry from one of the sales baskets and hurled at Max's back. SPLAT! Startled, the bee officer whirled around.

"Iona!" Kohna cried, as she grabbed another berry. 

Max ducked the second hit, and started storming toward her. "Why you little wench!"

"Piss off!" the girl shouted. 

"Stop it, Iona!" Kohna ran over, but she was too swift and he ended up grabbing air. She proceeded to throw another berry and then another. Two of them hit Max, plopping off his body and leaving bluish-violet stains.

"Hey! Iona, stop--!"

Kohna finally caught his daughter and shoved her over to his wife, who then shooed her toward the store's entrance. He then took a protective stance as Max was approaching them.

"Don't. She's only a child."

Max thought for a moment of pushing the storekeeper aside and giving that insufferable little brat a piece of his mind. The feeling was mutual, as Iona glared back at him from her mother's side. 

"Feisty little pest you got there," he sneered at Kohna. 

"Max!" Tripe called. "C'mon, forget about it! We have to report to Commander Spear!"

Snarling in disgust, Max spun around and started stomping toward his unit, the berry stains smattered all over his appendages. As Max took the front, he could already hear the other bees' stiffling laughs.

He shot them a glare. "Don't even think about letting it out!"

"But Max, you almost look like a rainbow," one of the drones piped.

"Yeah....yellow, black, blue, purplish," Tripe added. "All you need is green and red."

"Shut up!" Max spat, feeling humiliated. 

With that, he signaled for the drone unit to take flight. Unknown to them as they flew among the grape vines and green foliage, a silent and deadly figure observed them from an inconspicuous place of a fig tree. It's sharp mandibles tightened into a snarl, as it watched them land to harass another group of bugs; the poor things were minding their own business, just relaxing and having a good time.

"So, the Imperial Honeybees are more ruthless than I thought," the redback spider observed. "Lairken may not like this."

She then effortlessly glided down to the next branch, her sturdy legs helping to balance her agile body from a fall. A few sparrows from some nearby branches saw her, and quickly flew off. The spider would report her latest findings to the Autocrat council, though they certainly wouldn't be good results for their malevolent agenda.

  


  


  


* * *

  


  


  


During the days that Rafael came to visit, Anne's foot started to heal much faster than anticipated. His warm and caring presence was an added welcome amidst the crisis going on in the garden. Now, it seemed the oppression of the honeybee occupation, as well as a new, suspecting terror had taken a backseat from her fears.

She felt better in spirit and mood, if only temporarily. She even thought of introducing Rafael to the Hippie Bugs - even though she didn't engage in their quirky activities of getting high off the marijuana plants in a corner of the garden. 

She found out that Rafael had saved up enough amber balls to provide the funds to travel to the Gaughan's garden. He used them as payment for staying at one of the local inns. Staying at Anne's home was out of the question; it was previously lost in a fire after a human electrician working on the Gaughan family home dropped a cigarette in the bush she was living in. 

It's a good thing Anne had Lexie and Yukon to take her in. She could have moved back in with her parents, but she didn't want to leave the garden. Eventually, they invited Rafael to stay with them during his visit; he would sleep in Anne's room.

Rafael's own home were the vineyards of the nearby Scilley Winery. It was there that he and Anne grew up together with their families, their mothers having been twin sisters. But where Rafael grew up surrounded by the love and competition of his siblings, Anne was an only child.

She was the first to hatch, having been born a little too early. The other eggs had only a few more hours of incubation. But tragedy hit the family, when Anne's unborn siblings died from gas poisoning, after a large fuel tank exploded at the nearby wine factory.

Her parents were forced to flee their home, with only enough time to grab baby Anne before the toxic gas flooded their nest dwelling like a rush of whitewater. Smoky billows covered several thousand square feet of the business property in just over half an hour. A few bugs had to hold her hysterical mother back from going into the fumes to rescue the other eggs. 

Anne and her parents were sick for a few days afterwards, having been exposed to a fringe of the fuel's chemicals, but not enough to kill them. Now, Anne would never know her brothers and sisters. Luckily, Rafael's family received plenty of warning and had escaped their home, unharmed.

Despite the horrible trauma they had been through, Anne and her family tried to return to a normal life. Her parents treated her preciously, as her mother was unable to have any more children.

Still, Rafael was always nearby; he himself was like a brother to her growing up. He was shy and mousy like her, and always seemed to mirror her own thoughts. At times, they could even finish each other's sentences. 

Anne and her parents finally moved to the Gaughan's garden when she was just ten years old (in bug years). Afterwards, Rafael and his family's visits became sporadic and they hardly ever kept in touch. 

His other siblings left to marry or join other migrating ladybug posses. He still kept in contact with some of them, like his older sister, Spinky, and the twin boys, Turin and Palu. 

After Anne's parents left for another garden further north, she decided to stay and make it on her own (a bold move for such a timid girl). She also had her friends, Lexie and Yukon, whom she met when she first arrived in the garden, to keep her company. Even so, she missed her family at times.

Anne mulled over this one day, when she and Rafael were walking among the vines of a nearby tomato field. 

"How are you feeling today?" Rafael asked. 

"Oh, much better," Anne replied, trying to infuse some cheer in her voice. "The pain's gone, and I don't limp anymore. Hey, I think you're a good luck charm!"

Rafael chuckled. "I can say the same about you. Remember my scarlett fever?"

"Oh yeah, that was terrible," Anne recalled. "I know you've had it before, but that last time you healed fast. Only two days!"

"I always tell everyone it was because of you. Lucky Anne."

"You're nice. Well, I suppose we're both in favor with the god of luck...or goddess." 

"Indeed," Rafael agreed. "I just hope you don't have any more nightmares tonight."

Anne grew contrite. "Oh Rafael, I'm sorry I woke you up last night. I can go sleep with Yukon..."

"Oh no, it's alright! You can't stop nightmares from happening. I was just concerned. You woke up crying and shaking, like several nights ago."

Anne was quiet for a few seconds. "Well, I guess it's because of what's been happening. Losing my home, the honeybee invasion..."

Rafael looked down. "Yeah, you've had it rough. Dumb human smokers and dumb bees!"

Anne smiled wanly for a moment, before turning serious. "Rafael? You know the bad dream?"

"Yeah?"

"Now I know I didn't want to talk about it last night but..." Anne began, nervous. "Because it all sounds so morbid. Well, sometimes, I have dreams of this one bee. And it's just....unnerving! He is actually one of the drone officers for the Imperial Honeybees."

Rafael's brows furrowed together. Had this bee done something terrible to Anne?

"And well, he's just this arrogant jerk! I mean, he actually wanted me as a mate!" Anne continued. Rafael's eyes widened a bit at that. He had never heard of a bee falling for another insect outside of their species. "He's out of his mind! He--he even kidnapped me twice!"

"What?" Rafael demanded.

Anne nodded. "But it didn't lead to what you think. I managed to escape the first time, and the second time a dragonfly squad helped rescue me from his hive."

A sudden, terrifying thought came to Rafael. "Does he know where you live?"

"No, I don't think so," Anne replied, a bit uncertain. "The first time he kidnapped me, I was with Yukon and Mrs. Canter at one of the parks, and the second time I was going to a berry stand. I just hope he hasn't tried finding out where I live." She then gasped. "But he could from one of the garden citizens. He might force it out of them!" 

Now the little ladybug looked so frail and vulnerable, her breathing more heavy from the anxiety brought on by these harrowing events. Anger flared in Rafael at what his cousin had been through. Whoever this bee was, he had no right terrorizing an innocent person!

"In the dream, there were these shadow figures with red eyes," Anne said quietly. "They had overran the garden. But I knew they were the honeybees. Me, Lexie, Yukon, and you were running away. But when I tried to escape, one of the shadows blocked my path, and its face became the bee officer's. He wouldn't let me pass. I was scared."

"That's some dream," Rafael remarked, and put an arm around her in a comforting hug. "You're right. It seems like he's a twisted..."

"Freak!" Anne finished.

"Exactly! How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Hey, we think alike. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, mostly alike." Rafael's eyes then darkened. "Anne, I need to know something. You don't have to tell me if you're very uncomfortable about it. Did he do anything else that..."

"Oh...that? Well, he did, um....kiss me. But no, it went nothing further than that."

"He kissed you??" 

"Well, it could have been worse," Anne quickly added, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "He could have grabbed my...um, personal appendages? I mean, it was just kisses."

Still, just how far had those kisses gone? That was grounds right there for sexual harassment! Rafael decided that he would show this bastard bee a thing or two. No matter what kind of person you were, if you truly loved and cared about your kin, you might find the courage to stand up for them. 

Anne sighed. "If only there was some way to get him off my tail." Her eyes then lit up. "That's it! Rafael, you can be my boyfriend!"

"What?! But Anne--!"

"Yes!" she cried, nodding eagerly. "Perfect! Once he sees that I'm no longer single material, he'll bugger off to some other woman."

"Anne, I'd feel funny. I mean, we're cousins!"

She paused in thought, biting her lower lip. "Well, we don't have do all that boyfriend-girlfriend stuff in public. We can just hold hands and call each other 'babe' and lie to Max---that's the bee's name."

"But we look so alike. What if he thinks we're related?"

Anne thought a moment. "Well, I'll just say that I got a Self Complex! I only date guys who look and act like me!"

Rafael frowned before letting out a short laugh. "Never really thought of that one. Are you sure this Max bee will fall for it?"

"Why wouldn't he? Otherwise, he'll think I was dating my brother or something. And that's just naaaasty!"

Rafael still looked reluctant. 

"Hey, don't worry! It'll be just for awhile. We can do it, you'll see! And--and I'll owe you back, okay? Please?" 

The desperate sincerity in Anne's big, shiny eyes disturbed him. He hadn't realized just how much a painful ordeal she was going through. What other way would she be able to get rid of that crazy bee? Max would only continue harassing her until she gave in or worse, until he went too far and did something, like--like--

"Alright," Rafael blurted out. "I'll do it."

Anne smiled in tremendous relief, and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, Rafael!!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he replied, sighing. 

_Whoo boy, what have I gotten myself into now?_

  


  


  


  



	2. Plan In Action

  


  


  


Within the darkly-lit halls of of the Autocrat fortress, the spider spy, from earlier in the garden, made her way toward the council room. She passed several black widow guards, who were making a mess on the stone floor devouring their lunch of some hapless insect victim. Probably one of the prisoners from the dungeon. 

The council was holding another meeting, and this time the leader Lairken (in the form of glowing Funnel Web Spider) had moved into phase III of his highly ambitious plan to seal the fate of every bug citizen in the Gaughan's garden. He would reveal additional savory details to his fellow minions - though, they all were merely an extension of his evil persona. There was no individuality among the spiders, despite this prevailing illusion. 

One could say they were aspects of this psychotic entity that took form in one of the deadliest arachnids on Earth. As a result, there was only solid, unwavering loyalty. No chance of a cutthroat action like turning against him. Before Lairken, a brown recluse spider called Sindel was eagerly presenting the findings on his latest experiment.

"And so, I discovered this delightful little thing about the prisoners," Sindel was saying. "By inducing extreme pain in their nerves, the gland juices flowed more, thus adding a succulent flavor to their flesh. It tastes phenomenal!"

"Mmmmm..." Lairken nodded, seemingly interested. 

"Oh? You mean like this?" Rancor, a mouse spider asked, as he began twisting back the arm of a firefly prisoner. The poor bug cried out, his face contorted in agony. 

The other council members watched with bland detachment, though Ishia, a wolf spider, seemed to be enjoying it in a sickening manner. Rancor then stopped short of breaking the firefly's arm. Just then, the opague, dark bluish shroud of webbing rose from the ground of the entrance way, and the spider spy entered the council room. 

"Ah, Kala," Lairken acknowledged. "What have you to report?" 

"It's not good, Regent. It appears the Imperial Honeybees have taken full control of the garden," the spy replied. "They have been flying out in units, imposing their order on all of the residents there."

"SHIT!!" Rancor shouted, slamming a fist on the table. "Just what we need, a bunch of stinger bastards taking over our food crop!"

"They are a dangerous food themselves," Ishia commented. "Not that I don't mind eating bee on occassion, but they are quite an annoyance in large numbers."

"Well Ishia, I have a surprise for you." With that, Lairken signaled to one of the nearby servants. A brown recluse spider crawled into one of the tunnels, and few seconds later, returned holding a struggling honeybee wrapped in strong webbing. 

"You caught one of them?" Celeste, a large black widow, asked in pleasant surprise. 

"Actually, Malvo had the pleasure of doing that," Lairken replied. "This poor fool strayed too far from his unit. But he was no match for a clever and deadly predator." Then, all eight of Lairken's eyes turned to Sindel. "You said that you found a way to increase the flavor in the flesh of the prisoners?"

"Yes, Regent."

"Have you tested a honeybee yet?"

Sindel's mandibles curled in smile, excited by the prospect. "No."

Lairken then signaled for the servant to take the prisoner toward his awaiting henchman. "Here's your honeybee. Make sure he dies..." he grinned evilly "...in extreme agony. That should enhance his flavor juices to their maximum. I'm sure he will taste quite sweet. As sweet as the honey they are famous for."

The bee's eyes widened in alarm, and he struggled even harder. He spit out muffled curses through the sticky webbing that was wrapped around his mouth. 

"He will be part of our feast tonight," Lairken declared. "An entree sampling. I'm sure you all will find roasted bee to be quite a delectable treat."

"I would certainly love to find out," Sindel replied, smiling sadistically. He then bowed briefly and grabbed the bee prisoner, who was desperately trying to sting his enemy. But it was no use, as the webbing was too tight around his appendages. 

The firefly prisoner shivered in fright; he actually felt sorry for the bee, even though the Imperial Honeybees had conquered his people. 

Ishia and a few other members were licking their mandibles with flagrant anticipation. 

"I haven't had a vespa insect in a long time," she commented maliciously.

Even the spider spy was eyeing the bee with hunger lust, her own mandibles watering. Though Rancor didn't approve and only looked on in disgust. 

"I am not eating that thing," he spat. 

Lairken smiled. "Bad memories of getting stung, Rancor?"

Rancor didn't answer. 

"Well then. How about some firefly? Oh, Sindel! Here's another prisoner for tonight's feast!"

The firefly paled upon hearing this. But unlike the bee prisoner, who was fighting fiercely to his last breath, the firefly fainted and was dragged all the way back to Sindel's laboratory.

  


  


  


  


* * *

  


  


  


"So, Anne, will Max think you are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lexie asked, as she, Yukon, Rafael and Anne were on their way to Ms. Piper's leaf store to stock up on some groceries. 

"I hope so," Anne replied, nervous. "Otherwise, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, we could always say that you died when the human dad was tilling the dirt," Lexie said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! You can fake your death, and come back as someone else! You know, change your name to Annie Fannie, paint your spots green?"

"Uh, let's just stick with plan A for now."

Lexie shrugged, before her eyes widened at something in the distance beyond the grape vines. "OHMIGOD, IT"S MAX!!"

"What?! Where?!" Anne gasped, as she, Yukon and Rafael looked around in alarm. 

"Gotcha!" Lexie bursted out laughing. 

Yukon couldn't take it anymore and smacked Lexie's head. "Stop screwing around!"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," Lexie said, feeling the back of her head and looking a bit hurt. 

Just then, there was a familiar singing that resonated among the trees and shrubs as the four made their way out of the vineyard section. Anne and Lexie instantly recognized who it was. 

"Hey, that sounds like Seda and Azula," Anne said. Sure enough, the two silkworms from the Hippie Bug Club appeared, singing a hauntingly beautiful song that all four were didn't recognize. Something about cherishing your freedom? They had to admit that the couple could definitely carry a tune.

"Hey Seda! Azula!" Anne waved to them. 

"Hey, look, it's little Anne!" Seda exclaimed.

"And Lexie!" Azula added, as both of them came slithering toward them on soft, soiled ground. "How are you, darlings?" 

Rafael was trying not to gawk at them. They looked so alike! 

"Are these your friends from the hippie club?" Yukon asked. 

"Yes," Anne replied, before gesturing toward Lexie. "Seda, Azula, you know Lexie from last time?"

"How can I forget?" Azula chirped. "The girl whose stomach kept growling so loudly, we actually thought it was a bullfrog croaking!"

Lexie blushed. "Ah, what hunger does, hehe..." 

"Well, this is Yukon, my other friend, and Rafael, my cousin," Anne introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you," Rafael greeted, kindly shaking their hands. Yukon did likewise. 

"Oh my, you look like twins!" Seda marveled at Anne and Rafael.

"Yeah, everyone says that," Rafael explained. "But we grew up together, so Anne here is like a sister to me."

"Ah, how darling," Azula said. "Well, we must be on our way. Pelon is holding another meeting in an hour."

"Yes, let's hurry, dear," Seda urged. 

"Alright then, have a nice day," Anne said, bading them goodbye as the couple slithered off in the opposite direction.

"They're very nice and friendly," Rafael observed, before turning to the others. "But they look so alike! Do you think they're related?"

"Of course not!" Anne said. "They're married. They just got the Self Complex. That would explain it."

"Marrying someone who looks like you?" Lexie asked.

"Why not? Some people do it."

Lexie thought a moment. "Hey Yukon, would you marry someone like you?"

Yukon raised an eyebrow. "As in, someone _exactly_ like me?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm. I don't know. It would be nice because we would agree on practically everything. He would be interested in the same things as me. But where would his unique personality be? What aspects of him that are so different from mine would compliment our relationship?"

"And would you mind staring at a male reflection of you everyday?" Rafael added. 

"Yes, that too. I just don't know. It would seem kind of...odd after awhile. It also borders on narcissism, if you ask me. How about you, Lexie? Would you marry someone like you?"

"Oh, heck yeah!" Lexie replied, giddy. "We would have so much fun, and he'd have beautiful hazel eyes like me! We'd laugh at the same things, he'd love moss pie and belly dancing! I would suck on his toes, and he'd suck mine too!" A dawning look came over her face. "Hey, I guess I _do_ have a Self Complex!"

"Well, I don't know what's worse. You having a Self Complex or a Bimbo Complex."

Lexie frowned. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing. I was just speculating, hun."

  


  


  


  


* * *

  


  


  


A tiny piece of pine cone struck the waters of the quiet pond of the Gaughan's massive, lush garden. Today, the fountain was off, so the koi fish had a chance to swim a litte peacefully, without the additional vibration of the pouring water. 

Max was preoccupied as he sat near the edge of the pond; he severed off another piece of the pine cone lying beside him, and threw it more harder than the last piece. It failed to dart across the water in a horizonal-ricochet fashion. Beside him, Tripe stood, flexing out his wings after a long day of patrolling the gardenia sector.

"Really Max, I don't get you," Tripe scoffed. "Why have you fallen for this ladybug?"

Max sighed irritably. "You wouldn't understand. It's something about her...something I can't put my finger on."

Tripe rolled his eyes. "You got your pheromones all mixed up, bud. You both are different species, so it'll never work out."

"That may be. But Tripe, you've heard of Siranna colony? Hulc colony?"

"Yeah, I've heard. Nothing but a bunch of half-bred freaks and mongrels."

"But they're still insects."

"Sub-insects, more like it."

"Tripe, I understand your way of thinking when it comes to mating." Max looked down, as if to force himself to acknowledge it. "It's what kept our colonies pure and powerful for thousands of years. Up until a hundred years ago, when some species' anatomies began to change. To the point of allowing for interbreeding. Don't you think it's time we accepted diversity among insects?"

Tripe snorted. "Hell no! That's disgusting!"

"Well, look at Landi! He's a hybrid!"

"Landi is half honey bee, half Melipona bee, but he's _still_ a bee! He's not someone who's half worm or half cockroach!"

Max was quiet, lost in an inner struggle, before retorting, "I don't care. I want her." 

"Well, I think you're losing it, wanting to screw a ladybug. Look, why don't I just introduce you to this girl friend of mine? Nice, gorgeous dancer for the Queen, 100% bee, of course --"

Just then, they heard familiar voices in a distance across the pond. One of them was giggling loudly, while a stern female one was chastising the giggler. And then four bugs emerged from several bushes of bottle brush trees.

"It's Anne."

Max also recognized her two friends, but who was that male ladybug?? Almost instantly, he felt a twinge of jealousy. "Who's that with her?" 

Tripe folded his arms. "Probably her man. Now do you see why you two wouldn't work out?" 

Shocked anger flared in Max as he saw the impossible happening before him. Bearing his teeth in a growl, he took off flying toward them in a blaze of fury. 

"Wait, Max!" Tripe called, going after him.

Finally, he reached the other side of the pond, making his abrupt announcement when he landed right in front of the group. At first, they were oblivious to the newcomer blocking their path, lost in an animated conversation. But when Anne looked up, her heart nearly caught in her throat.

Rafael and Yukon noticed her startled look, and glanced up, both drawing in silent gasps. 

"HAHAHAA!! Now do you why the human pilot turned off the fan?? He was cold, but he ended up turning off the helicoptor's---" Lexie paused in telling her joke. "What, you guys?" Lexie asked, before following their apprehensive stares. "AAAH!!!" 

She backed up into the others, terrified. Max's eyes moved menacingly on each and every one of them, before coming to rest on Rafael. The male ladybug felt himself sweat, suddenly feeling like a trapped animal under the bee's cold, predatory gaze. No doubt, Rafael realized that this was Anne's infamous pursuer.

"Hello, Anne," Max said, an edge to his voice. 

Anne drew in a breath. _Well, here goes nothing!_ She hooked an arm around Rafael.

"Oh hi, Max," she said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Tripe had finally caught up with his friend, and landed behind him. He definitely wasn't liking where this was going.

"Enjoying the day, I see." Max gestured with his chin toward Rafael. "Who's this?"

Anne and Rafael both gulped.

"Uh, well...he's my...boyfriend," Anne blurted out. "Aren't you, babe?"

"Um...yeah, that's right, darling," Rafael said, drawing Anne closer to him. 

_Please don't let him think we're related! Please don't let him think we're related! Please don't let--_

"Oh Rafael, you handsome juicy stud muffin," Anne cooed huskily. "I--I think I want to marry you."

"I do too, honey suckle."

*gasp* "You do? Oh, my yummy fruit tart!"

"My buggity boo boo!"

"My tubba wubba!" 

"My jiggly puff!" 

Lexie had fallen for Anne and Rafael's overly-cliche mushy act, admiring it with starry eyes, while Yukon looked like she wanted to be somewhere else. Tripe was giving them funny looks.

Meanwhile, Max was burning up. How dare that stupid little coward take Anne away from him! Without warning, the bee let out a frustrated scream, startling everyone. He then took off flying towards a prickly pear cactus. As the others watched, puzzled, Max started pulling out two spiky needles from the cactus. He then flew back to their destination, and flung one of the needles at Rafael.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Max declared. "For Anne!"

Anne's heart almost skipped a beat. She hadn't expected this. Now her shorted-sighted thinking had put Rafael's life in jeopardy. She should have known that Max was too much of an obsessive creep to let her go that easily. 

"Max, what are you doing?!" Tripe demanded. 

"Stay out of this, Tripe!" Max snapped. Swiftly, he moved into a fighting stance, waving his needle "sword" dangerously from side to side. "Are you ready, you pathetic, trashy excuse for a suitor?"

Rafael bristled at the insult, despite a growing fear at having to fight for Anne to the death. He hadn't expected to go through so much trouble for his dear cousin. He assumed Max would angrily brush her off and go find some other female to toy with, preferably another bee. Rafael then picked up the needle, his hand trembling visibly. 

It was then that Anne panicked, realizing what was about to happen. Somebody was going to get killed, and it could very well be her cousin.

"NO! STOP!!!" she cried, running in between them and shielding Rafael.

Max hesitated. "What are you doing? Move out of the way!"

"Please don't kill him!"

"Why?" Max demanded. "He's taking you away from me!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"What??"

"Well...um, uh...he's my cousin." 

"Your _cousin?_ "

Anne nodded. "I'm telling the truth, Max! Don't you see the family resemblance?"

Max glanced over at Rafael. Indeed, his delicate features, big brown eyes, and the way he spoke hauntingly echoed Anne. He could have easily been her brother or even her hypothetical son. Max suddenly felt like an idiot, not having seen the obvious clues before.

"You want to marry your cousin??"

"No, no, ewww!" Anne turned red. "No, that whole romance stuff was just an act."

Max was staring at her in disbelief. 

"You see, I--uh, wanted you to think that I did have a boyfriend," Anne said, feeling like a guilty kid confessing to ruining a wall with snail paint. 

"Why did you lie to me, Anne?" 

Anne heaved a breath, finally fed up with all this. It was now or never. Mustering whatever courage she had, the perturbed ladybug marched right up to the bee officer. "Because I thought it would get you off my tail, that's why."

"You think I would let you go that easily?"

"Yes! Why fight for someone who doesn't love you?"

Max suddenly grabbed her by the arms. "Well, I love you, Anne! No other man in the world can take that away."

"Not even a woman?" Lexie called. 

"Stop it!" Yukon elbowed her in the side. 

"You're crazy, you know that?" Anne cried, trying to pry herself from his iron grip. "We're not even the same species! I'm a ladybug and you're a honeybee!"

"It doesn't matter! I will have you!"

"Look Mr....Mr. 'I'm So Hot I Can Have Any Woman I Want!' Get it through you thick head: I _don't_ love you!"

"You will, in time, Anne."

Anne shook her head. "No! Never! I'm really getting tired of this!"

"And I'm really getting tired of making you see that you belong to me." He peered closer, his blue eyes piercing her dark ones. "If you won't come with me, then I'll have to take you by force again." 

Now a mixture of fear and anger was stirring in Anne. She desperately tried to think of something without giving in to him. "Oh yeah? Well, if you don't leave me alone, then I'm gonna--" she paused, looking around. "I'm gonna go jump and drown in that pond over there!"

Rafael, Lexie and Yukon were all startled. She was bluffing, right? Max looked at her incredulously for a moment, before laughing harshly. "Oh, please! You think I'm going to fall for that?"

"I'll do it, Max!" 

"No, you won't. I still got a hold of you."

Anne struggled to pull away from him. "Let me go!"

Rafael grew alarmed, and was about to yell at the bee to release her, when his sensitive antennas picked up a rapidly growing noise. Tripe's antennas had also detected it, which sounded like a bunch of sirens. The sound grew bigger and bigger; now Anne and the others heard it as well, until finally...

"THERE IT IS!!!"

"Where, Katima?"

"THAT BIG FIRE OVER THERE!!!"

Suddenly, the Flame Killer squad came bursting through underlying foilage, with the fireflies blinking on and off like klaxon lights; several other bugs were imitating the siren noises, like on the humans' fire trucks.

Katima then pointed out, "THERE!!"

Then, in rapid unison, the firefighter bugs poured water from large leaf petals down all over where Anne and the others were among the shrubs. 

"Eeeeeeee!!!" Anne and Rafael cried.

"Hey!!" Yukon protested. 

"What the hell?!" Max yelled.

They all got heavily drenched as loads of water came tumbling down on them like a mini waterfall. 

Then Fire Chief Jojo arrived. "What the %$#@ are you doing?! That's NOT the fire, you idiots!"

Katima was confused. "It's not?"

"No!! Those are orange conifers!!"

"But---but they looked like flames," Katima said dumbly. Several of the other firefighters nodded. 

"The fire is over there!" Jojo shouted, pointing over some green hedges. "Don't you see it?!"

"Oh..."

"Now get moving, the fire is almost destroying the marigold patch! MOVE!!"

With that, the rest of the squad flew off, taking what water they had left. Jojo let out a frustrated sigh, as he glanced down at Anne, Max, and the others, all wet and shivering. "Uh...sorry about that."

Tripe pointed a finger at him. "How dare you!"

"Well, it wasn't really a dare," Jojo replied evenly. "It was more like a _mistake_."

"Watch it, pissant! When I get through with you, you're gonna need a new light bulb ass!"

Jojo got freaked out. "Hey look, I said I was sorry!"

"You're damn right you're sorry." 

Max was also glaring at Jojo. In one of those rare moments, Anne was able to think on her feet. She looked over to her friends and cousin, whose full attention was focused on the tense exchange between Jojo and Tripe. She waved a hand and silently mouthed the word, 'Let's go!'

Rafael was the first to listen, and then beckoned to Yukon and Lexie. Yukon ran over to them, but realized to her annoyance that Lexie was still distracted. She yanked Lexie away, hissing, "Come on!"

All four bugs quietly crept back into the bottle brush trees, hoping to the gods/God that the bee officers wouldn't notice. A moment later, Max turned to see that Anne and the others were gone. 

"Dammit!"

  


  


  



	3. Small Interlude

  


  


  


A soft, gentle breeze touched the early spring air, as a few honeybees from an all-female unit, better known as Worker Legion 5, settled beneath a shady portion of the giant hive complex. It was perfect to huddle a bit and talk about the day's events while evening gradually crept on everyone. Also time for a "drink" or two, from the barrels of raw beer that the Gaughan family stored inside a small metal shed. 

"So what's up, Shira?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Oh, another exciting enlightening from Drone Legion 14," Shira said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Men! I swear, they think they're better than us at patrolling the garden and pollinating the flowers."

Officer Api sighed. "What did they do this time?"

"Stupid Commander Spear came flying by with his dumb unit, and started talking crap! He said that me and the other women couldn't carry alot of pollen pots because it would break our 'fragile, stick' arms and to leave it to his unit! Chauvinist turd!"

"Ah, don't worry, Shira," another soldier assured, petting her back. "We girls will get our due some day."

"Yes, but why should we have to work twice as hard as the drones to get the recognition we deserve?" Shira shot back. "It's not fair!"

Api leaned over to another soldier. "See? This is what happens when you get a Libra drunk."

The soldier just smiled, amused. 

"What do you expect, Shira? This is a man's world, even if we do have a Queen," the first soldier said. 

BAM!!

Officer Api and the other soldiers were startled by the loud noise. They turned to see a young bee peeling off the hive wall and plopping to the ground. Curious, they ran over to see what the problem was.

"Hey, you alright?" Shira asked. 

"Uh-oh, I smell alcohol," Neche, one of the soldiers, said. "I think she's intoxicated."

"Hey kid! What business do you have getting plastered at your age?" Api demanded, while helping the girl up. 

"Evrythng....ishh...ssshhpinning," the girl moaned. 

She leaned into Api, who suddenly realized she looked familiar. "Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"M--Miktha--"

"Mikath?" Neche asked. 

The girl nodded. "Mithka..."

"She means Mika," Api told them. "I think she's the sister of one of the drone officers."

"Were you drinking from the barrel?" one soldier demanded. 

Mika shook her head. "I---wassh---hungry. So I ate thesse gr--gr--" she paused, her face scrunching up. "Gr--"

"Granola?" Neche guessed. 

"Grain?" another soldier added.

"No, no, no---! Grapshh!"

Api's brows furrowed together. "I think she means grapes."

"Yeshhh, grrapeshh! Buut...theeey tassted funny. Buuut I washh shooo hungry!"

Api rolled her eyes. "I think she ate some grapes that were fermenting in the sun. That explains her drunkeness." She then helped Mika inside the resting area, and eased her into a chair, all while checking for any obvious head bumps. Mika smiled widely at her. "Are you one ofth the Worker Leee-gions?"

"Yes," Api answered. 

"Ooohh!! I shh--shalute you!" Mika raised her hand in a sloppy salute gesture. 

Api sighed, before turning to Neche at the bar. "Bring me some water. The sooner the alcohol is out her system, the better." She then shook her head. "Teenagers."

Neche then disappeared into one of the hive tunnels, while two more female soldiers came parading through the entrance way.

"Heyyy y'all gals! We just finished the rose section of the garden. Those bug wusses didn't lift a finger at us! No sirrey!" one of them drawled.

"Here, here!" a few others held up their drinks.

"Yes, hail the Imperial Honybees!" another soldier sang. 

"Hail?" Shira sharply demanded. "Hail?! HA! The Imperial Honeybees can go to hell for all I care!"

Everyone grew silent, suddenly shocked at what she declared. Neche had returned with the water in a dried piece of gourd, just in time to hear it. "Huh?"

Shira turned to the all the soldiers, sneering, "Ohhh, don't look as if I just wacked you across your nose bridges! You heard me! This whole hive can go to hell!"

Mika was staring at the sullen soldier. "Do youuu really mean thhhat?"

"Yes, I do," Shira replied, voice full of disdain. 

"Oh, don't listen to her," Api said. "She's drunk." 

But Mika seemed to take it to heart. Her lower lip started trembling. "Pleashhhe---you don't mmean thhat--"

"Yes, with all my heart and yellow stinging ass!" Shira declared. "I hate this hive and I hate the Imperial Queen!"

Mika started bawling. Api tried comforting her. "There, there now! She's just being a meanie!"

"Oohh, did I hurt your feelings, kid?" Shira taunted. She then grabbed a piece of walnut from a stone bowl on the bar and held it up. "Do you see this?!" Mika looked up, teary-eyed. 

Shira set the walnut down on the bar. "This is the hive." She brought her fist down, smashing it in. "KA-BLAM!!"

Mika cried even harder.

"Stop it!" Api snapped, gathering the young bee in her arms.

Shira grabbed another walnut piece. "Look! These are our mighty, bad-ass Imperial Honeybees!" She threw it hard against the wall, where it splintered into tinier pieces. 

"BAAAAAAHH!!!" Mika wailed. 

"Oh boo-hooo! Wah-waaahh!!" Shira mocked.

"Leave her alone!" Api yelled.

"Shira, how dare you speak like that against our people?" one soldier demanded.

"Yeah, whaaat the hell'shh wrong withth you?" another drunk soldier slurred.

"What's wrong with me?" Shira let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, the irony! Listen to yourselves!"

She then grew serious. "You know what's wrong. All of you."

Neche was confused. "What? I don't understand--"

Shira looked at her with mock sympathy. "Ohhh, you poor simpleton! Let me spell it out for you: Op_pres_sion! In_va_sion! Ty_ran_ny!"

The room was silent, all eyes now fixed on the disgruntled soldier.

"What the HELL are we doing here in this garden anyways?" Shira continued. "Oppressing these poor inhabitants? Taking over their land and lives? Is this what Queen Ves would have wanted? Her niece is a monster! She doesn't deserve to rule over us!"

"Hey! You better watch that mouth," Api threatened.

"Or what?" 

Before Api could give her a piece of her mind, the wax door swung open and Captain Poppy walked in. Her stern eyes surveyed the scene. Immediately, Api and the others rose to salute her, even though they were off duty. Though some were swaying and off-balanced, giving away their polluted states.

"Captain, ma'am!"

Poppy nodded. "At ease." She then gave them a somewhat hostile look. "Oh, Worker Legion 5. I suppose you're watching yourselves, given your unsavory record of misdemeanors."

"Yes, captain," Api acknowledged nervously. 

Just then, Mika got up to say something, but staggered forward in her drunkeness. Captain Poppy grew suspicious, and walked toward her, sniffing her. 

"WHAT IS THIS??!!"

Mika jumped at her outburst, staggering backwards.

"Um, what is what, ma'am?" Api asked, feeling beads of sweat forming.

"This drunk girl! How dare you encourage a minor to drink!" Poppy admonished.

"But, captain, we weren't giving her beer!" Neche protested. 

Poppy pointed a finger at her. "Don't try that innocent crap on me! I know all about this unit!"

"But ma'am, she's telling the truth--" Api started.

"Zip, zip, zip!!" Poppy held up a hand, obviously not wanting to hear it. "Just for that, all you are suspended and confined to your honeycombs!"

She then scooped up the disoriented Mika in her arms, who let out another moan. "Yyyou'rre shoo warmmm..."

Ignoring her, Poppy stalked toward the entrance, but turned to give the soldiers a nasty glare. "I'm very disappointed in all of you! Pure delinquents! That's all this unit will ever amount to. You're lucky I don't have your asses court-martialed." Her eyes narrowed. "Just keep testing me, girls. Keep testing me..."

As she turned to leave, one soldier cried, "No captain! Please don't suspend us!"

But Poppy left, slamming the door on the way out. 

"Noooooo!! I get claustrophobia!!!"

She fell to her knees, sobbing. Another of her companions looked sour. "I guess no getting laid this weekend with Tako..."

Api just put her face in her hands, while Neche wondered, "Why didn't she believe us?"

"Isn't it obvious, stupid?" Shira spoke up. "This unit does have a penchant for getting into all kinds of trouble. Or don't you remember the huge butt made of wax left on the Queen's doorstep? Or how about when we got so drunk and thought we were hornets, going around stinging everyone?"

"Or that time you bitchslapped Commander Jezebel?" another soldier added, grinning. 

A few others snickered, and Shira had to smile a bit at that. She hated the snotty commander. She then held her mug up. "I'll drink to that."

"Or that time we brought a Venus Fly Trap home and placed it beside Cathy's bed? Man, was she screaming! She woke up the whole hive!"

"And gave us all bleeding earaches," another soldier threw in.

"And threw us in jail for 30 days! Yikes! Poor Tanamin here was a wreck!" Neche added.

The bee next to her named Tanamin tried not to look embarrassed. 

"Just be glad that the captain didn't hear your treacherous words, Shira," Api warned. Shira only looked at her with a twinkle of disdain in her eyes, before getting up to leave. Still, somewhere in Api's hardened heart, what her fellow subordinate had ranted about struch her deeply. It was true. They were slowly suffocating everything and everyone in the garden.

  


  


  


  



End file.
